Gaduridan legislative election, 3826
| seat_change1 = 104 169 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = 47.2 % | swing1 = 3.9 | image2 = | leader2 = Matteo Bertinotti | leader_since2 = | party2 = The Democrats | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = new | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 118 43 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = 26.5 % | swing2 = new | image3 = | leader3 = Emiliana Rivera | leader_since3 = | party3 = Party of Socialist Revolutionaries | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 32.0 % | seats3 = | seat_change3 = 53 3 | popular_vote3 = | percentage3 = 26.3 % | swing3 = 5.7 | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Emiliana Rivera | before_party = Party of Socialist Revolutionaries | after_election = Emiliana Rivera | after_party = Party of Socialist Revolutionaries | color1 = FF0000 | color2 = 3CB371 | color3 = B40404}} An election took place in Gaduridos in January 3826 to elect the 430 members of the Federal Assembly and the Senate. These two chambers of parliament are the supreme legislative assemblies of the country, and together form the Gaduridan Congress. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a parliamentary system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state, while it controls the federal cabinet and the Prime Minister. Furthermore, the President of the Federal Union, the country's head of state, is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Electoral system Federal Assembly Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation, when electing the Federal Assembly, the lower chamber of Congress. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 430 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Senate For the Senate of Gaduridos, elections are more complicated. Here, the 215 senators are determined based on who garners a plurality of the vote in each state. Each of thes five states return 40 senators, for a total of 200. The remaining 15 are elected through proportional representation in a single nation-wide constituency; eventual remainder seats are handed to the largest party nationally. The largest party in a state is automatically awarded that state's 40 seats, with no seats for the remaining parties. This system tends to create landslide victories to the winning party; if at least three of five states are won by the same party, then that party is guaranteed a large majority in the senate. Campaign 'Conservatives' 'Democrats' 'Revolutionaries' Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Only the major parties in Gaduridos at the time of the election are shown. Results Category:Elections in Gaduridos